villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Troy (The Reef)
In the sequel, Troy looks more like a great white than a tiger shark, while in the previous film he looked like a realistic tiger shark. What gives? None of the other characters look any diffrent. (Ngh93 (talk) 17:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC)) . It was probably due to the fact that he had been victims of experiments during his captivity, which changed his appearance. Mimic45 (talk) 18:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Knight of Cerberus or Jerk I will just put this here for someone who saw these movies to decide. Knight of Cerberus: Someone so dark it's unheard of like a insane killer in MLP. Jerks: Someone who is just unlikable and holds an antagonist like Squidward from SpongeBob SquarePants. Note if they started out like this but became worse then they don't count anymore. Examples of those who became worse: Peter Griffin and Eric Cartman I am doing cleanup as both are heavily abused and he by definition cannot count as both. I will let you choose which he is but if I don't hear back I'm just going to remove Knight of Cerberus as I didn't find really anything that makes him seem out of place since eating aquatic life is basic Shark activity / characteristics.Jester of chaos (talk) 13:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I think he is both a Jerk and a KoC : In the first film, he is mainly a bully and a jerk, and in the second he is more evil but still acts like a jerk. But he is also a KoC because he is much more serious and dangerous than most of the other villains (who are often comedic, stupid and incompetent), and did you know many child-oriented animated movies where the big bad kill one of his own henchmen onscreen without any reasons ?Mimic45 (talk) 16:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't think the two categories are incompatible, for example Ida is in both, and I totally understand why.Mimic45 (talk) 16:52, April 10, 2015 (UTC) By the way, why did you remove the Animal Killer category ? He killed an animal. Mimic45 (talk) 16:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) We have made crack down on Bullies and Jerks since they are some of the most abused categories: if they ever kill they no longer are a Jerk, if they murderer often or brutally enough then the same thing goes to Bullies. Bullies can't be Psychopaths or Sociopaths ever either. As to why I removed Animal Killer is as he is an Animal himself it makes it plain Murder as it is to be used for Humans (and/or Alien and Demons) the ones in the () are ones I count not sue though if others will.Jester of chaos (talk) 11:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Make Troy's block temporary please? Please make the block temporary. Could someone please make the block temporary? Let's say unlock it by a month, please? I see a few gramatical errors on the Troy's page. Could you unlock it so i can fix those errors. I also wanna add triva. I never mean to over spam pages. Could you please move the blocked page and expire it by a month please? That sounds more reasonable. I promise to be caeful with my Photos I just love contrubiting to this wiki. Therefore could you please make the blocked page temporary by a month? THanks I prmoise to limit myself on pics. Pinky promise. (Ngh93 (talk) 20:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC))